


So You're A Girl?

by mishalki



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Children, F/M, Female Gregory of Yardale, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Genderbending, Middle School, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishalki/pseuds/mishalki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christophe wanted to pay his boyfriend, Gregory, a visit on their anniversary.</p><p> What he didn't expect was a little "surprise" from the one he held so close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You're A Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Story by me and JinxTheWicked
> 
> We don't usually do this but we thought it would be fun

  _The snow glittered as the sun slowly rose from behind the mountains. Clouds, a bright orange and pink, were scatter across the sky until they faded into white. Birds chirped their daily songs as a child hopped out of bed, awaking their parents as well. Normal day in this quiet little mountain town._

 Gregory, closest name to Gregoria, his - well her - real name, was what people called her. As she rose from the bed slowly, she double checked to make sure her boyfriend Christophe wasn't in the room. Gladly, he wasn't. She never told him that she was a girl. _Ever._ Anybody for that matter. She dressed as a boy and acted like one too.

 She wanted to tell Chris all this time but feared he'd leave her. Sunlight then cut through the curtains and hit her in the face. Gregoria sighed and watched dust glitter in the sunlight. Another normal day for a girl acting like a guy.

* * *

 

 Christophe had woken up earlier that morning so he could hurry over to Gregory's house, his boyfriend. He never really liked his own house so he was extra quick getting up and dressed, though, he did take his time to enjoy the rising sun over the mountains.

 His mother didn't ask where he was going; she never did. Mrs. DeLorne caught on really quick that Christophe could always be found at Gregory's. The brunette was okay with that. As long as he was safe.

 For now, he was walking down the sidewalk, enjoying the falling snow around him. He could see the large house of his lover loom into view and he smiled, breaking into a run. He hoped he wasn't too early and Greg was up. He did leave at eight and the blond was usually up around this time.

* * *

 

 "No. No. Ugh, definitely not." Gregoria continued to look through her closet with her shirt off. She kept standing in front of her mirror and holding a different shirt in front of her each time. She finally went with her normal salmon colored button up. Her neatly carved, white wood dresser had it's middle drawer opened where a few black clothes laid folded. She quickly pulled out a pair of black jeans and slipped them on and moved to her mirror.

 Her shirt hung on its hanger at the top of the mirror and swayed back forth slightly. Gregoria quickly opened a small drawer, pulling out a neatly rolled bundle of ace bandages. She positioned herself in front the mirror and started wrapping the bandages around her chest tightly, but not tight enough to the point where she couldn't breath. She took a deep breath, but then she heard the doorbell ring at her front door. Who the hell could be here now?

She quickly strapped the bandages and threw on her shirt, buttoning it up and exiting her room. Her door creaked when it opened and closed; she really needed to fix it. As she always said, I'll do it later. Racing to the front door, she ignored her messy hair and reached for the knob.

* * *

 

 Christophe had never been so antsy in his life. He bounced on his toes and looked down at his watch. Was Greg even awake? His eyes darted to the rose in his hands; he had grabbed it from the Tveit's garden before ringing the doorbell.

 He took the cigarette hanging from his mouth and threw it to the ground, stomping it out. He didn't want to be rude but most importantly, he didn't want Gregory's parents knowing he smoked.

* * *

 

 Her eyes widened when she opened the door. There stood her boyfriend, Christophe. Already? What time was it? Gregoria had paused for a moment, clearing her throat to get the right voice for speaking. "Hello Chris, here so soon?" She smiled, trying to hide the slight panic attack she had just had.

 Sunlight entered the dark house, for no lights were on. "How are you?" She examined every feature about him as if it would be the last time she'd see him. She was also biting the inside of her cheek softly. Running down the hallway, she had tripped on a rug, stubbing her toe on the fall. Bloody hell.

 The mercenary jumped and his eyes darted to look at the blond. Christ, was he a sight to behold. He loved the way Gregory's hair fell when he didn't have it slicked back, like he always did. "Oh, yeah, guess I am here a bit early. I'm, uh, doing fine thank you." He scratched the back of his neck and tilted his head, smiling a bit.

 "I just thought I could give you something for our anniversary." He held out the rose, his face heating up a bit. Gregory really did look stunning this morning. The way the sunlight filtered through the air and danced around played with the blue in the Brit's eyes. He seemed a lot more...feminine today, but don't we all have those moments?

 Gregoria's eyes lit up at the sight of the flower. Her face heated up some and she grinned, her teeth a bright white. Gently holding the flower with her hands, she giggled softly. In her normal voice. _Shit._ She prayed he didn't notice her giggle and she smiled again. "Thank you so much Chris, you're such a thoughtful person." Gregoria stepped aside. "Come on in, I'm going to get a vase and put it in my room." She kissed him on the cheek and walked off towards her room.

 Moments later, she was walking back, this time not tripping over that damn rug. She met the boy in her house and flicked on the lights. Now the room was lit up, she blinked a few times to adjust to the house light.

* * *

 

  _Was Greg sick or something? His voice seemed a bit more pitched than usual._ Chris thought it out for a moment then shrugged; he'd ask later. He went inside and closed the door, taking his boots off on the mat. He dropped his shovel and rope there too. The Tveit's wouldn't mind...hopefully.

 He grinned at the blond when he came back and turned on the lights. "I almost forgot to ask how you were doing this fine morning." He attempted wiping off the dirt that was stuck to him and his clothing as he spoke. It was like an inch thick...damn.

 "O-Oh doing greag! Thank you for asking!" Gregoria spoke as she tried fixing her hair, every time it went back to its messy state which irritated her to no end. "Uh, you need some help there Chris?" Gregoria put a hand up to her lips to stifle a laugh as she watched him mess with the dirt stuck to him. She turned and started off to the bathroom.

  _Damn rug, why the rug? What the fuck did she do to deserve this abuse from that one rug in the hallway?!_ She tripped again and let out a small squeak, catching herself and quickly rushing to the bathroom to get the washcloth.

 Wetting it, she squeezed the extra water out and watched it go down the drain. She left the bathroom, leaving the light on, that now being the only small light in the hallway. This time she watched her step with the rug, flipping it off and continued back to her boyfriend.

 Christophe couldn't help the laugh that passed by his lips. Greg sure didn't have any luck with rug; he could tell that. "You okay there mi amour?" He asked when the Brit came back with the washcloth. He laughed when he flipped the rug off. Rage against inanimate objects...Greg probably got that from him.

 Gregoria sighed deeply but smiled at the tan boy and started her attempt to get the dirt off. "Always getting dirty aren't you Chris?" She lightly smacked his leg with her foot when he moved, always earning a laugh. "Be still, it's like an inch deep, what even?" She grinned, a few strands of hair falling in her eyes.

 She couldn't help but laugh softly at the dirt on him. "Chris, I love you, but damn." She kept on her attempt until she finally gave up and stood up. "Nope, I can't." She grinned at him.

 He sighed and snapped his fingers, shaking his head. "Sheet. Guess I'm stuck covered in dirt forever." He looked at his arm and started picking at the dried mud and dirt, his tongue sticking out a bit in concentration. Christophe was starting to question if he was tan by birth or if it was the mud and dirt staining his skin. Hell, it could be both. "Your attempt deserves an A for effort however."

 Gregoria kissed him softly and grinned. "Thanks for the A, Chris." she hugged him tightly. He smelled like he usually did, cigarettes and dirt. Huh, and for some reason Gregoria loved it.

 The couple was in the middle of the lit room, that is until the flipping bulb burned out. Oh well, the sunlight made Chris's features stand out more, which is what Gregoria loved. The dust danced in the sunlight through the window. Shadows on the furniture danced along with the dust as the silence filled the air, the two remaining in the hugging position.

 The silence hung in the air. It was oddly comforting to the tanner male. He hugged Greg back, loving the feeling of his arms around him. He nuzzled his nose into the other's hair and sighed; the smell was fresh. Like newly planted mint plants.

 They stayed like this until a short sound broke into the calm atmosphere. It sounded like fabric tearing. He loosened his grip a bit, listening intently for the noise to happen again. His request was answered. The same noise happened again, but longer...and louder.

**_Riiiipppppppp!!_ **

 It felt like the world had stopped. Not only the world, but Gregoria's heart as well. That sound basically killed her. She felt her ace bandages starting to come undone and her chest escaping the bandages. She pushed Chris off and dashed off quickly to her room and slammed the door shut. The door slamming echoed through the house, for it was really quiet.

 She unbuttoned her shirt and the bandages popped off and fell to the floor around her feet. She felt like she was a mummy being unwrapped. Shaking from fear and almost in tears; she didn't know what to do. Did she put them on wrong or were her chest growing _now?_  

 She didn't know but she prayed nothing else bad would go wrong. Well...that's what she hoped until footsteps were heard down the hallway.

 Christophe thought he had done something wrong and felt his heart sink. _Did Gregory not want a hug back?_ Negative thoughts had run through his head as he made his way down the hallway, grabbing the doorknob to the paler male's room. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. "Gregory, are you okay? Is there something I did you-" He stopped his sentence when he looked in, his face instantly heating up.

 Bandages were in a pile at the blonde's feet. Gregory stood in front of the mirror...her shirt slipped off her shoulders. Chris got the feeling that Gregory wasn't...well...Gregory. The mercenary immediately noticed the other's chest wasn't flat like a male's usually was.

 A high, shrill scream filled the air. "CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" She screamed at the tanner male. Gregoria wasn't even trying to hide her normal voice now. She covered her chest and watched him close the door rather quick.

 A few tears slipped from her gleaming, blue eyes as she shakily grabbed a bra and slipped it on. She then went into her closet and picked out another shirt, a nice green color one. Sure it was a night shirt, but it was pretty.

 She slipped it on and walked out of the room, slowly making her way to the living room. Her footsteps echoed through the dark hallway as she rubbed her arms and walked into the living room where the boy was. Gregoria didn't bother saying anything, she just had a pitiful, sad look in her eyes. She was terrified.

 The brunet's throat was dry as he sat on the couch, waiting for Gregory...if that's what she was even called. So he...was really a she? Huh. He was quite shocked by it of he had to be honest. She did a damn well job of hiding her chest; he was impressed by it. His head was reeling for answers, questions swimming as well. This whole time he had been dating... a girl?

 The weight of another body sitting beside him snapped him from his thoughts. He looked up at the blonde beside him. Even with his new found knowledge, Christophe thought she looked stunning as ever. Boy or girl. He saw the tears threatening to spill over in the Brit's blue eyes and he felt his heart beat. He couldn't stand to see his boy...girlfriend upset. "It...It's okay. Your gender...doesn't affect how I feel for you."

 Gregoria sat on the couch beside of the male. She wiped tears away and looked at him. "But so much of this has been a lie. How could you not hate me?" She didn't want to tell him like...this. Not him walking into her room and seeing her bare chest. Damn it, don't people knock on doors anymore?

 This day has been awful. It wasn't even 10 AM yet and so much shit had gone down. This, the fabric, that damn rug. Ugh. Thinking of that rug made her feel more anger then sadness at the moment. She stared into Chris's eyes and couldn't help but grin a bit. He was beautiful, Gregoria swore that there was no one on earth like him. The good looks, attitude, everything. No one can match up to him. Ever.

 "I don't care if it's been a lie; you're my girlfriend." Definitely had to get use to that. "You're gender doesn't matter to me; it's your personality that caught my attention when we met." Christophe let out a slow breath after he finished speaking. He hoped it wasn't too corny. For now, he basked in the beauty that was his lover.

 Her blue eyes, the way her hair curled into little ringlets, her dimples when she smiled. It was gorgeous and he loved it. He reached forward and brushed a blonde strand from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "We can start over from the beginning if you want."

 "Chris, we've been together for 5 years." Gregoria picked at some dirt on Chris's clothing. God, her parents would throw a fit if they saw dirt everywhere. "I haven't lied _that_  much; just I'm a girl..." She finally gave up on the dirt again, her fingers now smeared with a tanish look on her porcelain pale skin.

 She looked back at him. "But if that's what you want, then we can". Starting over, better then breaking up. There was a pause of silence, the only sound being the wind softly blowing and birds chirping. She stared into his eyes with a small smile; happy that gender didn't matter in this relationship.

 The brunet sighed, ruffling his hair. "My name is Christophe DeLorne. I'm 14 years old and I live in the town of South Park, Colorado. I moved from France when I was 6 and attended school at South Park Elementary. I now go to the local middle school." He spoke calmly, as if he was introducing himself.

 "I live with my mother and father; having a _rather normal_ house life. I have few friends but what I am for sure is that I have a loving, caring girlfriend who will always be there for me...and I'll be there for her." He grinned at the Brit when he finished, gulping. "And I'm glad I fell in love with you, mi amour."

 Gregoria smiled softly and sighed. She had grabbed Chris's hand for comfort. "I am a 14 year old female and my name is Gregoria Tveit. I attended Yardale where I maintained a 4.0 grade point average, where I then moved to South Park, Colorado." She felt weird reciting her whole life story.

 "When I transferred, I was in fourth grade and attended South Park Elementary School. I had then met a boy whom I'm very glad I met and took an instant liking to him. My mother and father may not always approve of the boy, but I never cared and finally got him in fourth grade, where we've been together since." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad I met you Christophe."

 The mercenary could feel his face heat up again and he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's great to finally meet you Gregoria." He squeezed her hand lovingly, gazing at her. "But no matter what your name, you're still my one and only."

 Chris then jolted his arm back, pulling the blonde onto his chest. He leaned against the arm of the couch and hugged her tightly, letting the girl's head rest in the crook of his neck. He didn't care that he was getting dirt everywhere. "Je t'aime Greg." The nickname still worked for her.

 Gregoria smiled and sighed. Cigarettes and dirt; the smell she's loved all her life. It was just different then to what she smelled every day. "I love you too Chris" She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying being close to him.

 10:00 AM. The _exact_ time he asked her out in 4th grade; that she would know forever.

 The sounds of the birds singing continued to fill the silence, it was a good silence; comforting silence. The sun was now completely up, continuing to shine on the unmelting snow. Clouds scatter across the sky, forming shade for few things.

 Everyone was going about their crazy ways, but Greg and Chris were cuddled together on the couch. Classic middle school couple. Now it was official; this was the _best_ anniversary ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Like and comment, it would appreciated!


End file.
